Pepe Pan Dziobak (piosenka)
Pepe Pan Dziobak — piosenka o Agencie P, która pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odcinku „Kolejka”. Pojawia się w napisach końcowych wielu odcinków w polskiej lub angielskiej wersji. Jej pełna wersja pokazana była w odcinku „Wystarczy jeden porządny strach”. Tekst (napisy końcowe) Męski głos: Oto jaja znoszący ssak, który rusza na akcję! Męskie głosy w tle: Du-bi-du-bi-du-ba (x2) Męski głos: Ten pierzasty płaskostopiec do walki wielki ma dry-y-y-g. Oprócz wielkich płaskich stóp, ma bobrzy ogon oraz dziób. A kobiecy ród omdlewa na jego ryk: Pepe Pan Dziobak: (terkot) Kobiece głosy: Ach... Męski głos: To Pepe! Był tutaj i już znikł! Tekst z odcinka „Fineasz i Ferb i Świątynia Sołotitje” Męski głosy: Du-bi-du-bi-du-ba (x4) Kobiece głosy: Pepe! Męski głosy: Oto jaja znoszący ssak, który rusza na akcję! Kobiece głosy: I ma fez! Męski głosy: Oprócz wielkich płaskich stóp, ma bobrzy ogon oraz dziób. Kobiece głosy: I ma fez! Męski głosy: To Pepe! Pepe Pan Dziobak! Monogram: Możesz mówić Agent P Męski głosy: Pepe! Monogram: Powiedziałem, że możesz mówić Agent P Męski i kobiece głosy: Agent P! Tekst oryginalny Męskie głosy w tle: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 Kobiecy głos: Perry! Męski głos: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! Męskie głosy w tle: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X2 Męski głos: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay! He's got more than just mad skill, Kobiecy głos: (Wah-ah-ah) Męski głos: He's got a beaver tail and a bill, Kobiecy głos: (ah-ah) Męski głos: And the women swoon whenever they hear him sa-a-a-ay: Pepe Pan Dziobak: (terkot) Męski głos: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! Tekst oryginalny (wersja rozszerzona) Męski głos: Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah. x6 Yeah! Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah. x2 C'mon! Kobiecy głos: Perry! Męski głos: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! ( Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah. x2 ) He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay! He's got more than just mad skill, He's got a beaver tail and a bill, And the women swoon whenever they hear him sa-a-a-ay: Pepe Pan Dziobak: (terkot) Męski głos: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! Perry! Perry the Platypus! Kobiecy głos: Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah. x8 Męski głos: Well he's lookin' real sharp in his 1940s fedora. (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah. x2) He's got an iron will, nerves of steel and several other metal-themed attributes. His fur is watertight and he's always up for a fight. So when evil hears this sound it shakes in it's boots... Pepe Pan Dziobak: (terkot) Męski głos: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! Perry! Perry the Platypus! He's got more than just mad skill, He's got a beaver tail and a bill, And the women swoon whenever they hear him sa-a-a-ay: Pepe Pan Dziobak: (terkot) Męski głos: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! Yeah Perry, Perry the Platypus! Talkin' 'bout Perry! Agent P! Inne informacje * W angielskiej wersji językowej pojawiła się rozszerzona wersja piosenki (jednak tylko na płycie z muzyką z serialu). * „Wystarczy jeden porządny strach”, „Fineasz i Ferb i Świątynia Sołotitje” oraz „Dunderbak” to jak do tej pory jedyne odcinki, w których występuje ta piosenka w trakcie, w pozostałych wystąpieniach pojawia się jedynie przy napisach końcowych w odcinku. * Piosenka nawiązuje do utworu Johnny'ego Riversa Secret Agent Man. * Powstała druga wersja tej piosenki "Nastolatka Pepe" w której występuje Fretka zamiast dziobaka w odcinku Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia. en:Perry the Platypus (song) Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 2 Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 3